


Keith

by RubyRead



Series: Ignite [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Auras, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Keith centric, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRead/pseuds/RubyRead
Summary: "Violent splashes of crimson colour Keith’s persona, cling to the recesses of his mind and burnish his soul in a fiery glow."The second part of the series 'Ignite,' this work focus on our resident angry emo, Keith.





	Keith

Violent splashes of crimson colour Keith’s persona, cling to the recesses of his mind and burnish his soul in a fiery glow. A childhood of rouge lies and burgundy goodbyes, Keith knows little of home and its comforts; he is shaped not by tenderness and good will, but by his instinct to survive and necessity-honed resourcefulness.

But behind the fiery attitude and sparky intelligence there is a bitter detachment, resentment for companionship because _they all leave, no matter the words said_ and he won’t admit it but Keith finds himself lonely more often than not, yet refuses to risk his heart on the chance of the harrowing ache of loss returning.

In these moments of pining and pain Keith’s instability is corporeal, a darkening of his aura until it’s the colour of clotting blood, an abstract attempt to shield himself.

Though its nothing of the intensity in which Keith’s rage manifests. Brilliant and brutal, the collateral damage is extensive and bloodshed sweeping, all the self-repressed memories and emotions spilling over, flooding his senses with a cacophony of _too much_. In these moments Keith is ablaze in scarlet and casting murderous shadows across enemy territory. It comes to a sudden halt, the fighting, and Keith is left on an unsustainable high, teetering precariously close to total meltdown, but then he hears it, the cheering and laughing and he breathes, feels the rushing of his blood slow and the thundering of his pulse quieten.

Keith’s aura flickers briefly before settling back into a still astonishing crimson. As he turns back to his friends, back to his _home_ , Keith knows there isn’t a risk he wouldn’t take for their wellbeing, an exciting and dangerous thought he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos to my previous work in this series. I hope you all appreciated Keith's character study because I found him rather difficult to write before seeing of how much undiscovered and discovered backstory he has.  
> My aim when writing these shorts is to look beyond how each character is either presented by the show or stereotyped by the fandom.
> 
> Wanna hang? Find me @ https://rubywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
